


Update on the Apparently Infamous Rasputin Themed Literature Written by Yours Truly

by SoyuzSovietsky



Series: The Manuscripts or: How I Learned to Stop Feeling Shame Regarding Rasputin [1]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: Other, Status Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyuzSovietsky/pseuds/SoyuzSovietsky
Summary: Ok I'm just talkin here...READ FOR INFO IF YOU READ MY PREVIOUS RUSSIAN HISTORY RPF STORY
Series: The Manuscripts or: How I Learned to Stop Feeling Shame Regarding Rasputin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835962
Kudos: 2





	Update on the Apparently Infamous Rasputin Themed Literature Written by Yours Truly

OOOOOKAAAAY SO HERE I AM FINALLY!

So the first story under this category (I bet you are a communist...) is over 2 years old now! It's been 2 years since I wrote that questionable piece of literature one summer night in a hospital room. It may be part nostalgia, part being egged on by my friends on TikTok and my boyfriend, or part due to my seemingly undying fascination with Rasputin that has lasted over 6 years now but I have decided to write a sequel/part 2/unrelated story of similar premise. One day I will maaaybe write SFW about Rasputin but that day has not come yet.

I am not yet sure of the premise of this upcoming story but I am open to suggestions in the comments because I love ideas since I rarely write (too busy knitting, crocheting, painting, sewing, and dressmaking...oh and doing college). People have said pretty good things about my previous story but I feel that it isn't my best work to date since it is quite old. I am also aware of the humor/disbelief/niche factor of these works and although I can also see the cringe factor in myself, I know that I, and my history friends, get a kick out of them. 

So I will be starting work on the actual story tonight or tomorrow. If you want to see more of my antics and historical exploitations, follow me on TikTok where I am most active. My username is @soyuzarasputina (tongue in cheek, I know....)

Love, a stupid idiot named Soyuz.


End file.
